The evolvement of communication technology, particularly wireless communication technology and end user devices, has enabled versatile communication possibilities and introduction of different services. An example of such a service is a remote support for maintenance staff of machines and equipment. There are smartphone applications that allow a user of the smartphone to receive status information of a machine from the machine over a Bluetooth connection, for example.